Presente de Natal
by InfallibleGirl
Summary: James recebe um presente de Natal inesperado de sua esposa. CUTE. TRADUÇÃO Fic da Kioko


**Nota da Autora: **Essa fic foi muito inspirada em minha amiga Emily, que me contou uma historia da família dela parecida com essa durante uma aula de Química um dia. É incrivelmente fofa e entrou inesperadamente na minha cabeça no domingo quando eu estava tentando pensar em alguma inspiração para uma fic de Natal. Eu espero que você se divirta com essa historia e tenha um Feliz Natal ou qualquer feriado que você celebre.

**Disclaimer: **Eu não possuo a série _Harry Potter._

* * *

O Presente de Natal

Duas pequenas mãos cobriram os olhos dele, e o cabelo dela fez cócegas no rosto dele quando ela se inclinou e cochichou com sua voz musical: "Eu tenho um presente de Natal adiantado pra você."

James sorriu maliciosamente e tirou as mãos dela dos seus olhos. Ele virou a cabeça, olhando dentro dos lindos olhos de sua esposa. Eles estavam com um brilho familiar, um brilho que não estava aparecendo muito ultimamente.

"Véspera de Natal não é um pouco _tarde _para um presente de Natal _adiantado_?" Ele perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha. "Ou o presente consiste em você usando apenas um laço e nós dois tendo uma _fantástica _noite?_"_

Ela estreitou os olhos e com a mão livre golpeou o braço dele. "Não, e por culpa dessa sugestão, Sr. Potter, você não me terá, com ou _sem_ um_ laço, _por uma semana."

"Você com certeza sabe acabar com o espírito natalino, Evans." Ele suspirou, alcançando um par de meias de baixo da cama. Ele sabia perfeitamente que as ameaças eram sem sentidos – ela estaria se jogando em cima dele em dois dias. "Então o que é esse presente que não está empacotando embaixo da árvore?"

"Eu não sei se você merece, vendo que eu estou acabando com seus 'espírito natalino'."

"Eu te amo;" ele disse automaticamente, fazendo um bico, enquanto tirava uma meia.

"Você parece um _bebê."_

Os olhos dele seguiram-na quando ela saiu da cama e foi até a cômoda, abrindo a primeira gaveta. Ela empilhou o conteúdo, enquanto ele assistia, fazendo uma nota mental para procurar por presentes na gaveta de calcinhas dela no próximo ano.

"Eu não tenho certeza se você vai gostar," ela disse finalmente, fechando a gaveta e voltando para a cama com as mãos nas costas. "É de uma loja trouxa".

'Mas é claro que eu vou gostar - é um presente, não é?"Ele disse "Quando você... Oh, certo. Seu estivador visitou segunda-feira"

Ela revirou os olhos e pulou na cama.

"Eu queria te dar isso antes dos seus amigos malucos chegarem," ela explicou entregando a ele um pequeno embrulho. Ele abandonou a segunda meia automaticamente começando a rasgar o pacote. "E eu fui ao _médico, _James."

"Que seja. Eu ainda não sei por que você não pode ir a um Curandeiro... Pelo menos _eles _não deixam seus pacientes vomitando no chão da sala de espera. _Trouxas._"

"A única razão para que achar que medicina mágica é melhor, é por que os Curandeiros conseguiram extrair o enorme piercing preso no nariz do Sirius ano passado."

"Isso é muito válido. Você gostaria de beijar alguém com um enfeite escandaloso na narina?" James perguntou, tirando o ultimo papel do presente para encontrar uma caixa branca. Ele parou olhando para a esposa. "Você descobriu o que estava errado afinal?"

Ele lembrou que ela chegou em casa na segunda-feira estranhamente quieta evitando os questionamentos dele. Ela esteve doente, vomitando e James sugeriu que ela fosse checar isso se não quisesse vomitar no jantar de Natal deles.

Ela deu de ombros, mordendo o lábio e dando um pequeno sorriso. James imediatamente ficou desconfiado.

"Abra," ela encorajou, puxando um braço dele e deliberadamente mundo o assunto.

Ele revirou os olhos e voltou ao presente.

"Eu continuo achando que você deveria procurar uma segunda opinião – de um _Curandeiro – _se os Toruxas não descobriram" ele continuou, removendo a tampa da caixa e procurando entre o papel de seda branco. "Eu penso que tem magia relacionada ou você foi envenenada pelo Malfoy ou você pode estar morrendo _nesse exato segundo – _"

"Você é tão fofo quando está preocupado." Ela riu, o envolvendo pela cintura e descansando a cabeça no ombro dele. "Eu estou bem – apenas abra seu presente."

Vagarosamente, ele tirou camada por camada de papel de seda, sua atenção dividia-se em observar sua esposa e tentar entender o que tinha de tão especial no objeto dentro da caixa.

"Nós na verdade teremos que dividir o presente," ela avisou, distraindo-o por um momento. Ele olhou para ela. O brilho nos olhos dela voltou com força maior. "Eu menti quando disse que o presente era só seu."

"Não é nada_ prático, _é?" ele perguntou, tirando a ultima camada de papel. Ele deu uma espiada. "Merlin sabe que minha mãe mandou o suficiente em itens práticos para...para...para..."

James parou, sua sobrancelha uniu-se em confusão.

Dentro da caixa, entre o papel de seda, havia um pequeno adorno, com o formato de uma lua crescente. Na base da lua havia uma pequena criança dormindo, com uma manta que o cobria. Uma estrela brilhando balançava no topo carregando orgulhosamente três ousadas palavras.

_Primeiro Natal do Bebê._

Ele ajeitou o adorno e pôs de lado a caixa. Era claro e delicado nas mãos dele, e a estrela reluzia a luz do sol. Ele encarou, balbuciando palavras, desejando que alguém o ajudasse a entender o que exatamente estava acontecendo.

A cabeça de Lily se mexeu no ombro dele, e ele olhou para ela.

"Primeiro natal do bebê." Ele disse alto, testando, medindo a reação dela. "Primeiro bebê... bebê..."

Ele quase deixou o adorno cair com o choque.

"Lily... você não está –_ nós_ não estamos-"

Ela acenou com a cabeça animadamente.

"Você está _brincando_," ele murmurou, achando difícil respirar. Um milhão de emoções explodiram em seu peito, e ele não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo. Não conseguia compreender – eles acabaram de fazer vinte anos, eles estavam no meio de uma guerra, e eles teriam um _bebê. Ele _seria pai...

" Você _só pode _estar brincando..."

"Feliz Natal, James," Ela respondeu, abraçando-o forte.

Nessa hora ele _realmente _derrubou o adorno. Jogando-se em cima da cama e virando para beijar Lily fortemente nos lábios, nunca tendo a amado mais do que nesse momento.

* * *

Gostou? Odiou? Deixe-me uma Review me contando o que achou.


End file.
